


Lightning, Thunder & the Trickster

by frostbitten_written



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort Reading, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki is a sweetheart, Panic Attacks, Protective Loki (Marvel), Spooning, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: Clarissa is one of the many lackeys who work for the royal Odinson family. She is in charge of tidying up Loki’s room. She also has Astraphobia, fear of lightning and thunder, ironic given one of the family members she must also serve. What happens when she and Loki cross paths during the heaviest thunderstorm Asgard has ever seen?
Relationships: Loki & OFC, Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/OFC
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	Lightning, Thunder & the Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m actually deathly afraid of lightning and thunder. I have full-blown panic attacks during thunder-season, as I call it. No one has ever consoled me during them, I always have to go it alone. So, here’s to the girl who doesn’t have to be afraid.

“Oh come on Clarissa, you must come with us!” 

Clarissa smiled coyly and shook her head. 

“I’m afraid I can’t. I still have to clean Prince Loki’s chambers and afterwards, I’d like to just… take a nap. I’m weary!” 

The girls pouted and made noises of disappointment, nevertheless wishing her a lovely rest of the day. She nodded and waved as she watched the group leave for a little soirée. They had finished their chores and planned on going ‘prince-sight-seeing.’ Apparently the prince, Thor, was planning to take to the skies this afternoon, although Clarissa couldn’t imagine why. 

The sky was dark and cloudy, so much that she was sure it should be raining. With the look of those heavy, fluffy, rainclouds, she could only imagine the flamboyant lightning and boisterous thunder in accompaniment. 

She brushed off the thought and quickly scurried to Loki’s chambers. 

She gently knocked on the door, receiving nothing in response. She entered to be met with a fairly kept room. It could do with a bit of sprucing up. Pick up a book here and fold a sheet there. She’d be done in no time. 

Something that she wouldn’t admit to anyone else out loud is that her favourite room in the entire palace is Loki’s room, that is beside the library. His room was private and cosy. He had a lovely view of Asgard and a sturdy window seat for pleasant reading. 

Speaking of reading, the young Prince had countless books in his private collection. Clarissa would be lying if she said she hadn’t read a chapter or two once in a while. As long as she didn’t get caught, who was she harming, right? No harm no foul as the saying goes? 

It was getting a bit late and the room was almost completely in order. The only thing she had left to do was dust off the books. She ran her duster across the ridges of the books, being sure to reach for the nooks and crannies. Her duster ran over a particularly beautiful book and she just couldn’t quite help herself. It was a fairly sized book, gilded in gold. 

She stopped and placed the duster on the floor. 

“I’ll only take a little peek.” 

She pulled the book from its snug home on the shelf and opened it. Her eyes scanned over the page and she squinted as the natural light slowly started to fade into the night. She moved a strand of hair out of her face and concentrated on a single, particular page. 

It had an elegant image of Yggdrasil illustrated in gold and silver, with hints of an earthy bronze. She was mesmerised, her eyes widening in utter fascination. 

Her moment of insight was interrupted by the brightest flash of lightning she’d ever seen in her life. The completely dark room lit up entirely in white terror, her breath hitching. 

Oh no… 

The sound of thunder could be heard all over Asgard as the first bang hit the stratosphere. Clarissa couldn’t help the pitiful scream that left her lips. 

The book was long forgotten, laying open, page-down on the floor, the initial shock of lightening sending sparks of fear throughout her veins. 

She looked over to the window and saw another bolt of lightning. She felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach and she quickly covered her ears. The mighty sound of thunder that followed had her trembling in fear. 

She had begun to cry, her chores now long forgotten. She had closed her eyes, too afraid to see the sudden flash of light again. She stumbled blindly in the room, her body shaking, until she tripped, shoes falling off in the process, and landed in Loki’s bed. She had just made it, the sheets crisp and wrinkle-free and his pillows fluffed lightly. 

With the clash of thunder roaring in the air, she buried herself under his sheets. She trembled furiously, the sound still penetrating the hands she had clasped over her ears. Yet another flash was visible, although she had her eyes closed and was under the sheets. She cried out and placed a pillow over her head. 

The sound of the vicious storm continued outside. Clarissa was still quivering under the sheets. Her heart was pounding erratically in her chest. 

She let out a loud sob every time she heard the thunder boom above her head. It was all she could hear, the reverberation of the ugly sound. All she could feel was how cold she had gotten, her fear turning her blood the temperature of ice and its stillness akin to a corpse. 

She was so perturbed that she didn’t notice the dip in the bed next to her. Each clap of thunder made her body shiver uncontrollably as she cried out in absolute terror. 

She gasped and jumped up when she felt a large hand smooth over her back. She was met with Prince Loki. He had his eyebrow quirked in question, yet a playful smile tugging at his lips. She swallowed when she realised what was happening. 

He had caught her slacking off from her chores and on top of that, in his bed! 

“My Prince, forgive me,” Clarissa flinched when the lightning gleamed in all angles of the room. She shut her eyes in a panic, the flashes of lightning played outside her eyelids, reflecting into her dismal vision. 

“I don’t like the sound it,” She tried her best to control her breathing when she shrieked, frightened, as the sound of nature’s shattering glass could be heard. 

She screamed and burrowed herself back into the bed, under his pillow. She cried and struggled to breathe, pulling it closer. 

Now she had done it! She was going to be in loads of trouble, but right now she just needed to focus on breathing. 

“Shh…” Clarissa heard Loki coo at her. 

He ran a tentative hand over her upper back, rubbing light soothing circles through the fabric. 

She felt his body mould to hers above the sheets as he pulled her closer to him, his arm protectively wrapped around her. He embraced her tremulous figure, whispering sweet sympathetic nothings into the air. She was shaking uncontrollably and he made it his mission to still her nervous body with his own. 

If it wasn’t for her ongoing panic attack, Clarissa would have been red in the face by now. 

“Darling, there’s really nothing to be afraid of. It’s just my oaf of a brother riding a chariot around in the sky tossing around his hammer, for fun.” 

His gentle voice distracted her from the horrendous resonation outside. 

“I gather you’re not overly fond of my brother’s speciality?” He whispered over the dull sound of the rumbling thunder. 

Clarissa mutely shook her head. He chuckled. 

“I like you, little one… me neither.” 

Loki snaked his hand up to where she clutched the pillow over her head for dear life and eased his fingers between her own. 

“You can come out now, little flower.” 

His gentle voice wafted in the air as he coaxed her out from under her pillow. 

Clarissa’s face was red and streaked with tears. Her eyes were wide and she was still very much on edge. 

“Is it done…?” She hiccuped as she sat up and asked him in a small, beautiful voice. 

Loki leant her a gentle smile as he swiped his fingers across her cheeks, wiping away her tears. He nodded silently and gave her a minute to collect herself. 

She looked around and noticed a light shimmer of green surround his room. 

“No more noise, I promise.” She let out a shaky breath and fell back on the bed in relief. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her heart palpitated in response. 

“Thank you…” She murmured quietly. 

“You are most certainly welcome.” 

The golden period for their intimate moment had long passed and Clarissa now realised this. She made a movement to get up when he grabbed her wrist. 

“Stay and relax. Once you leave my room you will be bombarded by my brother’s thunderous rendezvous.” Clarissa nodded gratefully and obliged.

Loki lifted the covers and made himself comfortable. 

He had noticed she was still in her attire from today. 

“I’m really sorry that I,” Loki silenced her with an authoritative shush. 

“No need for apologies as well. I understand, although I’ll admit, it was quite amusing to find one of the maids quivering under my sheets.” 

His voice was peaceful and jovial, his joyous smile causing butterflies to erupt in her belly. She hid her face in embarrassment. 

“I couldn’t help it! I was in the middle of,” she stopped herself from speaking when she realised she had broken not just one, but two, maybe more for all she knew, rules that night. 

She bit her tongue and he quirked an eyebrow. 

“In the middle of what… cleaning my room?” 

She remained silent and he continued. 

“Folding my sheets, laundering my clothes, dusting my books… or reading one of them?” He smirked, his lips twitching to laugh. 

Clarissa knew she couldn’t lie, as she had been busted, caught red-handed by the God of Lies and Mischief, himself. She immediately surrendered. 

“Yes, my Prince, I was reading one of your books…” 

He smiled triumphantly and sat up, leaning against the headboard. 

“Loki is fine, now I bookmarked the page you seemed to have left off on. The one about Yggdrasil, correct?” 

He looked over at the girl whose face was as red as the rose petals growing along his tower windowpanes. 

“Correct…” She mumbled. 

“Make yourself comfortable, you need your rest after that whole ordeal.”

Loki had used his seidr to refresh her, make her comfortable and put her in a clean set of clothes. He had replaced her ratty work attire in favour of a satin nightgown, which was almost see-through, courtesy of his mischievous side, and in his colours. 

She blushed furiously but remained silent. Her attire was courtesy of the prince and she was not one to be ungrateful, besides, it did look nice on her. 

Loki definitely seemed to appreciate it. 

She was his guest for tonight and he would see to it that she was safe and quite obviously his guest. He couldn’t wait to see the look on the guards’ faces as they tried to hide their astonishment. The poor girl will be mortified, but it was just the tiniest price to pay if she was spending the night in his chambers. A little entertainment is all he seeks. 

“All set?” 

She nodded as she snuggled into the pillow she had been holding onto. He pulled her into his embrace and let her snuggle into his side. 

“Shall I continued from where you left off, or take it from the top?” 

Clarissa had only ever glimpsed over a few pages. She didn’t know the entirety of the story. 

“Start from the beginning.” Loki nodded in agreement and flipped to the front of the book. 

Clarissa listened to his soothing voice as he narrated the epics of the book. She watched his fingers dance over the page and the illustrations come to life with his seidr every now and then. 

It had gotten late and she drifted off, her light snores alerting Loki to her state of slumber. He took a mental note of where he left off and magicked the book away. 

He watched her body’s rhythmic in-and-out as she breathed peacefully. He watched as the stress and anxiety that plagued her divine face melted away into pure bliss. Loki stroked her curly hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. 

“Goodnight, little flower. I’ll be sure to have a stern word with my boorish brother on the morrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this one-shot ended up inspiring an entirely new fanfic of its own, and I was wondering, would anyone want to read it? It'd build upon this chapter, have more details, adventure and action. I'm still working on it, but if people are interested, I could publish? That's all for now. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
